bens charming lover
by crazed zombie
Summary: charmcaster has been useing magic spell to invade bens dreams and has been doing naughty things in them and she has become hopelessly obessed with ben like a little fangirl that so many of you are and she bind herself to ben where they feel ben/charmcaste
1. charming and spells caste

welcoem to the newset creation of crazed zombie my friends as you all know iam a major charmcasterXben fan and if you dont you must not pay attention very much then again with my twisted mind its hard to exactly pinpoint some consitincy ow well on wit the story

--

ben saw her so beatifull laying there waiting for him how did this happen ben said

its simple i am in love with you and your in love with me now come here and ill remind you why you love me charmcaster said

ben jerked up in his bed at he knocking at his door kevin abruptly entered without waiting for permission

oh hey benny boy is that a stuffed animal or are you jsut happy to see me he said poining at the bulge under his sheets

ben covered himself quickly and begai stuttering ii just

kevin smiled you had one of those dreams again huh

yeah i did he said relunctently

so was it about that charmcaster chick

of coarse it was ben said exasperated

well you want to tell gwen kevin asked raiseing and eyebrow

no we cant she hates charmcaster and if she knew about these dreams she would castrate me ben said

cool down benji iam sure she would understand your human and you have a right to have sex dreams about whoever you want kevin said

well i would love to have sex dreas but i keep getting cut short before the good stuff happens ben said frustrated

well you could look her up and talk to her mabye shes gone straight and kevin was interupted

charmvaster good thats insane its like like ben was interupted

like me going straight benji and its rud to interupt kevin said

ugh well your special you went straight cause of gwen said ben defending himself

then mabye she can go straight because of you kevin said in a sagely voice

dude did you just hear yourself you just had an insight ben said skepticly

i did kevin said rubbing the back of his head

yeah and i think we should tell gwne about it she would be proud of you ben said jokeingly

ow haha benji mabye ill tell gwen about your dirty dreams about her arch nemisis he said

--

charmcaster

--

ha he will be here soon enough and he will be completely mine charmcaster said to herself

and he is so suseptibly spell because he already loves me charmcaster cacklyed meniacly

of coarse i made stronger cause i recepricate his feelings said charmcaster blushing at the thoughts of what about hapend in the dream

ow so close damn that black haired boy and his interfeering i was so close she started rubbing herself through her pants

but soon we will be bond together forever and there will be plenty of time for that later she said smile at all the things she was gonna have him do

--

ben

--

she was there again this time in a maids oufit that acsencuated her assets ben smiled so you gonna help me make a mess of the bed or just stand there she said sitting down so ben could see down her shirt

ugh hmm benjamin tennison wake up this is history class not nap time mr monrow said

huh ben rose his head up form his desk ugh sorry mr. monrrow ben replied now trying to hide the bulge in his pants from his classmates

just make sure it doesnt happen again mr. tennison said monrow turing his attention back to the chalk bored

_ugh this is getting ridiculous i mean even in school mabye kevins right i should find her get rejected and move on ben thought _as he pretended to pay attention

the bell rang dissmissing class and ben sat there and waited for everyone to leave then followed behind them to his locker

ok that does it iam doing it iam finding charmcaster ben thought as he grabbed his books

--

charmcaster

--

damnit so close i wish i wouldnt get interupted constantly she said frustrated at the latest results of her most recent attempts to dream fuck ben

come on i know he wants it why wont he just stay asleep she cursed aloud

--

ben

--

ben was in his room the door locked and he went to his box and pulled out his favorite picture it was charmcaster when she was pretending to be good she had her arm around him and was smileing

he took the picture with him and sat on his bed remembering how her breast felt snuggled next to his head _ok before i begin my search i should get some rest and hopefully not be interupte by anyone he thought._ laying his head on his pillow

the dream came again she instead of being coy or teaseing him she lept on him immediately

damn dont want to waste time do you he said to charmcaster this time in a school girl uniform

no i dont want to be iterupted agian now take of your pants she said

ben was distracted by her outfit ugh huh

ow do you liek he out fit she said unbuttoning her top

he felt his pants growing tighter and removed his pants and boxers quickly

ow my so eager are we ben charmcaster said exposing her large breast to him

ben didnt answer just grabbed her left breast and sicked on the nipple of her right

charmcaster moaned in approval an sat in his lap grinding aganist his throbbing manhood

ben moaned in response and asked charmcaster are you ready for me he asked grabing her ass

yes she moaned rubbing her hands aganist his bare chest this seemed to intise ben even more

as he grabbed her and threw her aganist the bed

she yelped as he rubbed her with his index finger and another as he entered her with two fingers

oh my god ben she moaned please more more she pleaded

hey ben wake up wake up kevin woke him

god damit kevin her said leaping up and starting to strangle kevin

kevin broke away whats your problem benji you told me to get you up at midnight

i was just about to ugh ben said blushing furiously

ow sorry man but you did tell me to come get you and get to looking for this charmcaster chick

yeah lets roll ben said leaping excitedly

--

charmcaster

--

oh my that was fantastic she said throwing her moist panties into her hamper and hes comeing i got to get ready she said gathering the neccesary ingrediants for her potion. she opened her book to the page that contained her spell the spell of binding and looked down the list

lets see one red ribbon,bat wing and eyeball,blood of a crocodile,and fang of a white wolf she examined all her supplies

everythings ready and all i have to do is wait for him she whipered to herself smileing hugging her ben plush toy

--

ben

--

so you know where shes at kevin asked the slimy little rat man

yeah i do said argit but its gonna cost you argit said

you owe me from stealing the rustbucket kevin said holding up a metal fist in angry jesture

argit flinched ok ok ill talk shes in an apartment complex room 357 crystal medows

kevin smiled thank you argit if your lieing i better not see you again.

ok wheres this apartment complex at anyway

--

charmcaster

--

she peered into the pool of water agh yes that stupid rat told them where iam at yes yes yes she squeed

keep it down will you iam trying to sleep said her neighbor

ow i wish i could hex that bastard but ben would get mad charmcaster muttered

ow hes here hes here charmcaster squeed quitely

--

ben

--

did you hear a squee kevin said looing around

no must be your imagination and if i scream come help me ben said

what if its a scream of pleasure kevin said smirking mischieviouly

well you make a judgement call then ben said smirking at the dumbfounded look on kevins face

ow boy i must be rubbing off on you tennison kevin said after him

ben found the door 357 and was about to knock when it opened to reveil charmcaster in an incredible reveiling nighty that jus barly covered the naughty bits

hello ben said charmcaster in an incredible sexy tone

ben felt himself melt inside ugh charmcaster what are you doing.

ow i was just waiting for you she said grabbing him and pulling him into her apartment

ben studdered as her large breast rubbed aganist his chest what are you doing.

iam giveing you your turn charmcaster said sticking her hand in his shirts.

my my turn he studdered

yes you where so good with your fingers i feel bad you didnt get your turn charmcaster said taking his shirt off

wait the the dreams ben said yelping in surprise as she bite lightly on his neck.

yes i was useing a spell to get into your dreams my private superhero she said

wait you put a spell on me ben said backing away from her

but but i was just trying to get your attention charmcaster said

get my attention havent you ever heard of email or a telephone ben said trying not to stare at her breast

well i dont know how to use a computer and didnt know your phone number charmcaster said shyly

so you decided to fill my dreams with near sex ben said accusingly

well i meant for full on sex but you kept waking up and i can make that up to you right now she said hooking a finger on the waist of his pants

ben felt his resolve weaking but are you still evil he asked trying to maintain his composure

charmcaster pouted of coarse i a not evil why would i be liveing in this crappy apatment if i was

ben looked aroud so you went straight he said eyeing her

well iam working on it i actully stole this from one of my neighbors she said shyly

then you have to return it he said sounding bossy

ok she said slipping it off charmcaster smiled as his jaw dropped

ow wow so much better in real life ben said outloud by accedent vlushing

ow so you did enjoy the dreams she winked coyly and swayed her hips as she went to the kitchen

ben was drooling as she went _man look at that ass he thought _eyeing her plump round but

she turned around and handed him a cup here drink this she said making sure he stared at her breast

ugh huh he said chugging down the drink he gagged when he tasted it what is this he asked

charmcaster smiled ow nothing she said before wrapping a ribbon on bens wrist

ben felt unconfortable as she wrapped the other end of the ribbon to her hey what are you doing ben asked eyeing the ribbon

ow just bringing us closer together she said chanting some magic words and the ribbon glowed

whats going on here ben said jerking at the ribbon before it dissappeard

ow calm down its to make it better she said kissing him harshly

_wow okay a little kinky but it is even better than i ever remember it being with juile ben thought_

ben smled and moved his hand to her breast he massaged it gentle and she moaned he moaned at the same time _wait why did it feel good to me he massged gentle earn more moans from him and her _ he broke the kiss

ow you feel it to am i right chamrcaster smiled grabbing his bulge causing both of them to moan

yeah whats going on with this he asked in between moans

she smiled ow thats the spell it makes use feel everything the other feels she said between moans

ben forcefully pinned her to the wall feeling minor pain in the back of his head sorry he whispered

ben felt his pants fall from himself and sighed in realeif when she removed his boxers

he quickly position himself so he could enter her looked at her questionally

yes please she said kissing him on the forehead

he entered quickly then felt pain he felt tears well up in his eyes what what ben asked between the painfull gasp

she responded its my first time ben was shocked

its its your ben asked confused

yes i was a villiness not a whore she said feeling the pain dissappating

ben felt the pain going away as well sorry its just i thought i mean your so pretty and iam sure alot of boys tried to get you to ben said feeling the pain nearly entire gone now

sure they tried doesnt mean i let them charmcaster said slightly offended

so your letting me take your ben smiled well i could have done without the pain he said starting a slow steady pace

oh ben oh ben she panted ben feel her pleasure and her own _i officially love freaking magic ben thought _

ben shifted positions to where he entered her from behind and she was pressed aganist the wall

they moaned in unison as he pumped ahrder and faster into her he felt his realease coming quickly iam iam going to cum he said between gasp

me to she screamed out in pleasure and they came together

hey whats going on here kevinburst through the door and blushing furiously at the sight of a naked ben and charmcaster passed out on the floor

ugh yeah i am goning to pretend this never hapend he said stepping back out of the apartment

ben woke up in the early morning laying on charmcasters floor next to her his arms wrapped arond her waist _i better carry her to the bed he thought _lifting her up bridal stlye and carrying her to the bed

_i will fix her some breakfast he thought_ going to the kitchen only to be knocked down hey whats going on he said outloud charmcaster stirred from her restfull sleep due to pain in her head

hey what hit me she said looking confused then seeing ben laying on the floor rubbing his head she smiled ow you moved away form me she said

yeah i was going to fix you breakfast then i hit something he said

you didnt hit anything well actualy you did sorta she said trying to think how to explain it

what are you talking about he asked clearly confused

well the spell remember she said nevously

ow the sex spell ow an that was awesome ben said getting distracted remebering what had happend

well it was desinged so people would have to be diplomatic the two people could kill eachother or they would die hitting the other causes pain and theycantgettenfeetfromeachother she said the last part under her breath

what was that last part he asked cleary curious

she got up and walked infront of him and sat down

we cant get ten feet from each other she said eavading his eyes

ugh what we cant what he said angry

we cant get ten feet from each other she said smileing

so let me see you decided to cast a spell on me that would make me unable to get ten feet away from you ben said feeling anger like he never felt before _she tricked me into comeing her for some evil scheme ben thought_

well i did cast this spell but i did it cause i was afraid we would do it and you would run off and it did make the sx incredible i mean i actually cam twice at the same time and you where incredible she said blushing furiously

ben couldnt help but feel pleased with himself yeah but that doesnt excuss the fact that you tricked me he said trying his best to remain mad but hes the peting of his ego was making it hard

iam sorry but i had to she said looking guilty

ben sighed why did you have to ben felt himself getting less and less angry

because i love you and i was afraid you would leave me charmcaster said twirling a strand of her hair in her finger

ben felt guiltlty _how is she makin me feel guilty she did something wrong wait mabye she can remove the spell he thought_ can you reverse the spell he asked

charmcaster said no because it takes something thats impossible to get she looked down

ben looked at her in disbelief what is impossible to get he asked curiously

well it requires a dragon scale to remove the spell charmcaster mutterd

ow damn we jsut sent the last dragon on earth back to his planet ben said frowning and the only ones who might have one are the freaking forever nights ben said feeling exasperated

the forever knights she asked curious as to why they would have such a thing

they had a draong and they spent centuries trying to kill it and well we helped it escape ben said

wow no way are they going to help you then said charmcaster

ben sighed ok so your going to have to spend a little while with me at my house he said

charmcaster squeed really i get out of this dump and i get to live with you.

when did you become such a fangirl charmcaster ben asked

well i dont know i remember gwen hit me with a spell i went back to prison and all i could think about was you chamrcaster said

ok gwens going to kill me ben said

charmcaster smiled come on lets go she said grabbing all her supplies and bags some cloths come on help me pack she said

ben begain grabbing things out of her dressers when he came to her underwear he picked one of them up and blushed furiously at it a black silky see through lagurea so ugh did you steal this from you neighbor to ben asked cause if you did iam totally cool with you keeping it.

charmcaster smiled no that ones mine and ill wear it for you later sooner we got to your house the sooner ill put it on sooner.

ben blurred through the rest of the packing and started stuffing things into the back of kevins car

kevin woke huh what the hell is going on he said

ben spoke franticly no time to explain home now charmcster hoped in the back and ben sat in the passenger seat

so why is she coming with us kevin asked gesturing vaguely toward her

ben answered well she put a binging spell on use and now we cant get ten feet from eachother and we feel eveything th other feels.

ok and why didnt you just get her to dispell the spell he said skepticly

well because it requires a dragon scale ben said

ok ill prove to theres no such thing as magic he said pulling over and yanking ben out of his seat

hey what are you doing taking you ten feet away from her he said walking suddenly feeling ben jerked out of his hand and back and charmcaster and him both yelping in pain

ok whatever is going on its not magic kevin said walking back to the car and spending the rest of the trip home in silence

ok where here ben said grabing all of charmcaster bags from the back of the car an carring them to the front door

wheres you mother charmcaster asked looking around cautiously

shes on a cruise and she wont be back for two months ben said

ow she said that gives use plenty of time to be alone she said winking at him and entering the nearby bathroom

iam going to go get gwen to see if there anything she can do about this magic he said sounding like it was a flying spaghetti monster

ok dont come back to soon kevin ben said smileing

yeah iam definately rubbing off on you kevin said walking back to his car

ben stood inmpatiently outside the door and decided to strip down to his boxers

charmcaster stepped out in a schoolgirl uniform do you like it she said

ben grabbed her mabye this spell wont be all bad but you got to put that other outfit on for me ben said

i will but i wanted to relive that dream from last night she said smirking and pushing him onto the couch

ok illjust do what i did before then he said as he watched her unbutton her top

fine with me she said as she positioned herself over him he enetered her with two fingers and moaned in pleasure with her she grabbed his member and begain stroking it

that didnt happend in the dream he said picking up the pace with his fingers

dreams are overrated she said increaseing her pace as well moaning even louder she felt him come and that she was near comming herself she felt the fingers in her stop briefly and then begain pumping even faster than ever making them moan and she came again

ok ben panted lets do that again he said smirking as he pinned her aganist the love seat _how ironic he thought_

he kissed her passionitly nibbleing on her neck and she ground her hips into his oh ben she moaned louder than ever

ben moaned into her neck ow charmcaster you feel so good he moaned

his past became feverish and she meet his pace oh ben iam comming she moaned

ben kept pumping and she came first her walls lauched onto his member and it brought about his own orgasim

they screamed in purr ecstacy ben cuddled close to her and realized she was unconcious. ben felt his ego swell to nearly making him burst in self satisfaction _well i better take her to my bed he thought _picking her up bridal stlye he carried her to his room layed her on the bed and he layed next to her pulling her into his chest

_hmm so i got my dream girl and i knocked her out this has been a very productive weekend and its only saturday morning he thought about the things he could do with her for the rest of the weekend_

as he drifted off to sleep


	2. enemy

chapter 2 chapter 2 oh yeah 2X the excitement 2X the action get down!! get down again!! 2X the ninjas yes ninjas 2X the craziness oh your going to need a therapist

--

ben was finaly getting some restfull sleep when gwen woke him ben ben wake up you testosterone fueled moron gwen said

ugh what ben said as he sat up in his bed

what do you think your doing thats charmcaster gwen yelled outraged

charmcaster meerly scooted closer to ben and looked innocent

yes she is and theres nothing i can do about it iam stuck next to her cause of that spell ben said feeling like he should defend himself

yes kevin told me that she lured you with by making you have a well kevin interjected

sex dreams kevin said smileing at gwen

thank you kevin and then seduced you and cast a spell to make you unable to get 10 feet from her did i forget anything gwen said crossing her arms and looking incredible like a mother

yeah i feel everything she feels and shes not evil anymore ben said sheepishly

oh not evil doesnt it seem evil to cast spells on people to make it impossible to leave there and she tried to kill me ben remember that time when she stole my body gwen said stacking an arguement aganist charmcaster

well ugh what about kevin ben said seeing gwen faulter _she weak strike now strike now if you want to live ben thought_

what what do you mean she said trying maintain the upperhand in the arguement

well he tried to kill me and he stole alot of stuff no offense kevin ben said

none taken ill admit i was a jerk kevin said clearly enjoying the fight

thats different gwen said getting to defend herself

how he did things that were alot worse than charmcaster like how he nearly killed me in space and how he nearly kill me in the subway and how he teamed up with vilgax but we gave him a chance ben said

yeah ut he didnt use any magic on use gwen said still incredible aganist charmcaster being anywhere near them

i know what she did was wrong but i think theres somthing else going on here that we dont know about ben said

agh so shes up to somthing gwen said looking accsingly at charmcaster

ben sighed no i think shes running from someone or something and needs help ben said

well she deserves it she proabably summoned a demon to do something evil and it turned on her gwen said angerly

charmcaster finally woke from all the talking huh she saw kevin and jerked the covers to hide her naked body what are you doing in here she said pointing at kevin and who are you she said pointing at gwen

oh great she doesnt even remember me she said

gwen she said shocked and feeling incredible vulnerable

gwen thats not fair you do look alot different ben said wrapping his arms around charmcaster

kevin smirked at this action _it must be impulsive and all this talk of magic its nonesense kevin thought_

kevin help me out here ben said pleading with kevin

hey dont drag me into this i spen the night in my car for you already kevin said

ben frowned iam jsut asking you to tell her how she looks different than when she was 10 ben said

--after an hour of argueing--

fine you win bed will give her a chance but one of use has to stay here with you at all times to make sure charmcaster doesnt kill you gwen said

she cant kill me she dies if i die read the spell

i would never hurt ben charmcaster said sounding incredible offended

fine but explain to me why your acting like an obessive fan girl gwen asked

well the last time we fought when i woke up in prison all i could think about was ben charmcaster said cuddleing with ben

ok iam going to figure ou whats going on mind if u borrow your spell books charmcaster

sure go ahead she said crawling into bens lap not relly paying her any attention

ok lets go get those spell books kevin said looking away

--

gwens pov

--

i cant belve thisgwen said to kevin going through charmcasters bags

wow look at this kevin said holding up the same black langerai ben had seen earlier

ow and shes a slut gwen said slightly envious charmcaster could fill out such a thing

i think you would look good in this he said smirking impishly

focus we have to find her spell books gwen said hearing a loud moan from charmcaster

oh man they couldnt wait till we left said kevin looking offended

gwen found the bag with charmcasters wichcraft supplies in it and zipped it back

ok here they are lets go before they gwen was interupted by loud screams of pleasure oh crap i knew it gwen said heading for the stairs kevin stopped her

wait gwen its not what you think he said as she flipped over him

agh my eyes my eyes gwen screamed running down the stairs

i told you kevin said frowning

gwen was sitting in the passenger seat of the car holding her eyes i cant beleve ben could bend that way gwen said shuddering at this newly found disturbing information

kevin smiled i told you but you wouldnt listen he said

well who screams like that gwen demanded

you do kevin said matter of factly

no i dont gwen said trying to rememer they sounded

you dont realize it but you scream nearly as loud as she does kevin said

i do she said blushing furiously grabbing one of the spell books and burying her face in it

the neighbors are going to think benjis killing some girl kevin said smirking pervertedly

gwen look up from her book with dissapproval

--

--monday morning--

--

kevin honked his horn outside bens house hey benji come on kevin screamed

he and charmcaster came out ben carrying his book bag with his hand placed on charmcasters hip

and her hands where on his shoulder and chest

wow this is disturbing gwen said as the walked to the car

why benji finally got himself a girl kevin said smileing in approval

well i appreciate the big brother pride your feeling but this is somthing i never see gwen said as charmcaster and ben climbed into the back seat and cuddled into a comfortable position

ok remember you two this is my car and iam right here i have no problem kick you both out kevin said jokeingly

yeah like we are going to do it right here in front of you two ben said

gwen lowered her head into her hands and groaned as the images came back

so gwen did you fix the class schedule ben asked

yeah i put it in the schools computer she has all the same classes gwen said

great so no one will get suspicious of us always being together charmcaster said kissing ben on the cheek

and iam still doing research on the spell gwen said slighly disgusted as they started making out

where here kevin said parking his car in his spot and stepping out

ben got out and helped charmcaster out of the car

well we better get to the principles office to get your class schedule ben said taking charmcasters hand

mr.michelle ben said peeking his head in the door

yes i am here what may i do you for mr.tennison

yeah this is kari caster and she is the one gwens parents told you about ben said

ow yes the new student transfeering in the middle of the year will be tough but from what they say iam sure you can handle this mr.michelle said handing her class schedule

dont worry ill show her around ben said calmly

charmcaster went over her schedule and ben did to

hey she has all the same classes as me ben said

_wow hes better at lieing than i thought he would be and its kinda of a turn on charmcaster thought_

excellent then i expect you to be on time for all your classes mr.michelle said

great she said so wheres my locker she said holding up the numbers to her combination

oh right next to mine like five feet from it he said smileing

so gwen pretty good at this hacking thing huh charmcaster said

yeah ill have to teach you how to use a computer ben said smileing

sounds great charmaster said sticking her hand in his back pocket

ok heres your locker he said steping towards his opening it getting his neccesary books

he walked to charmcaster to there first class

--several hours of class later and some gropeing--

its time for chemisry said ben nervously _man iam gonna have to work with julie and sit far away from charmcaster ben thought _

ow ben glad your here i was informed you where showing the new student around and since shes new here iam going to make you two lab partners julie can partner up with her mr.mccoy said

sure i dont mind at all ben said sighing mentally in releif

--

--julies pov--

--

hey julie her friend was said walking up behind her did you hear she asked

hear what julie asked excitedly she just loved gossip

bens got a new girlfriend that every guy in school is drooling over she said pointing to ben and her and the group of boys staring at her ass

who is she julie asked jealousy burning through her

i have no idea but shes been pretty much all over him all day she said

agh julie there you are bens working with the new girl to help her catch up so your new partner will be kitty he said smileing

_ow this slut is going down julie thought_ sure no problem she said fakeing a smile

_bens not supposed to move on in a week hes supposed to be devestated and pine over me for at least two months she thought _eye charmcaster as she did her work

she noticed ben laughing _jeez the only reason ben likes her is because she has huge boobs julie thought jealously _and looking at her own chest

--

bens pov

--

so how you likeing school so far charmcaster he asked her as they sat down for lunch

its great i never got the chance before she said smileing warmly as she scooted closer to ben

hey you two remember your at school kevin said sitting in front of them

yeah yeah kevin we can control ourselves ben said frowning

charmcaster smirked and slide her hand up his thigh yeah control ourselves

kevin saw bens face hey cut that out he said

charmcaster pouted but kep her hand where it was at

hands on the table he said frowning at her pouting

charmcaster put her hands on the table and sighed

then ben placed his hand on her thigh what the hell did i just say hand on the table he said

ben frowned let me guess gwen made you promise to keep us off eachother until we got home right ben said

kevin nodded his head in the affirmative yeah she threatend no more kevin stopped short

ben frowned as he thought of what gwen could have threatend to take away from him._ i know its not sex gwen enjoys that with kevin way to much must be somthing else_

hey ben came a fmilar female voice

julie stepped up and sat next to ben how you doing ben she asked

oh hey julie ben scooted closer to charmcaster and further from julie

iam fine this is kari shes my girlfriend he said gesturing toward charmcaster

charmcaster shifed to where her arm was around ben hello ia kari caster she said

oh iam julie iam sure ben told me about you she said smirkng smugly

no bens only told e about all the important people charmcaster said

kevin pulled ben forward look our cat fight he whispered.

the lunch bell rang oh its time for class be said grabbing his tray and charmcaster hand satifying charmcasters desire to piss off julie.

so who is this julie charmcaster asked clearly jealous

she my ex-girlfriend he said calmly.

so you dated some charity case like that charmcaster said still upset.

shes nice and we only dated for a week ben said trying to calm her down.

shes a bitch and iam glad you broke up with her charmcaster said.

ugh she broke up with me ben said .

what that homely little bitch broke up with you charmcaster said in disbelif.

ben frowned at her commit well she couldnt handle the superhero thing.

ow i get it shes a moron charmcaster said frowning

--at bens house--

charmcaster instantly slammed ben into a wall when they got home kissing hi heavily

you could at least warn me ben said in false indignation.

i like it when your surprised charmcaster said licking his ear lobe

gwen burst through the door ben i have she stopped

what is it gwen ben said irratated at being interupted

i have figured out whats wrong with charmcaster gwen said

somthing wrong with her ben asked confused

yeah you remember the last time we fought the spell i hit her with gwen said

ben scratched his head vaguely he said moving towards gwen

well it was a love spell to make her fall in love with the first guy she saw gwen said

a what with what ben asked now shocked and confused

well she must have seen you before sh passed out and we threw her back in prison gwen said

so shes not really in love with me ben asked

no she is the spell has a timelimit and has to be recast gwen said

so the spell isnt on her ben asked

well the spell works permantly if the person truly loves the other person but is to stubborn to admit it

so shes is in love with me but the spell making her realize it ben asked now confused as hell

well yes and no she said thoughtfully

ok what the hell are you talking about ben asked

well it made her realize she was in love with you but the spell is no longer effecting her but it influecened her personality she said pointing to a confused charmcaster

ok iam confused said charmcaster

me to ben said

the spell made her less evil gwen said exasperated

ok so shes the same charmcaster jsut less evil ben said rubbing the back of his head

yes thats about the jest of it gwen said

ok so you cast a spell on me to make me love ben but it was true love and me and ben are soulmates and the spell made me less evil charmcaster asked

yeah now your getting it gwen said smileing at charmcaster

ok she gets it and you get it but iam still confused as hell ben said

you would have to have delt with magic for you to understand gwen said

so shes her right ben asked

yes a no evil version of herself gwen said

but she is still aware of her actions and she actually loves me ben asked

of coarse i do charmcaster said hugging ben

yes but it removed her bitterness and hatefullness that stopped her from actually admitting it to herself at least long enough for her to realize it herself gwen said

so shes the same but the spell jsut made her realize she loved me ben asked

yes gwen said extremely excited ben had gotten it

ok he gets it leave now charmcaster said pointing the door

wait you cant kick me out gwen said indignitly

fine stay but ben and me are going to have sex in five minutes whether your here or not charmcaster said tackleng ben on to the coach

and theres the evil gwen said leaving out the front door

ben smiled you know when i said warn me i didnt mean you could tackle me in front of my cousin after warning me.

i dont care shes gone and i have you to myself charmcaster said smileing as she kissed her neck

your going to have to wait he said pushing up to where she was straddleing his lap

why charmcaster whined grinding aganist his pelvis

because we have homework ben said reaching for his backpack

ok ill do the homework if we do strip homework she said impishly

what does that mean ben asked increduously

well each time we finish a subject you and i have to remove an article of our clothing charmcaster smiled

ok i can deal with that but no sex until we are done ben said

ow we will see she said leaning into him so whats first.

we have algebra then chemistry and then history

alright lets get started then charmcaster said smiling as she got her algebra book from her bag

--several minutes later--

done said ben putting his algebra book back in his book bag

aghhmm your shirt she said smileing and watching

fine he said removin his jacket and smirking

no fair she said pouting

you said one article of clothing that counts ben said

fine she said writing something on her paper iam done to she said now putting her book away

my turn she chimed removing her pink shirt to reveil she was wearing the lagerai he had admired earlier

your a cheater ben said indignitly unable to focus on his chemistry now

cant focus she said smileing working on the chemistry she had to do

yes i can he said forceing himself to do the chemistry haha iam done said ben a few minutes later

already she asked looking at his paper and copying the last five answers

he sliped the paper into his chemistry book and put it in his bag yes already he said

grabbing his history he heard charmcaster interupt forgetting something she asked ben

he frowned and removed his shirt

and begain trying to do his history as charmcaster put away her chemistry and removed her pants

ok seriously you are cheating ben whined as he eyed her legs

charmcaster smiled and put away her books

dont you have history ben asked as he tried to finish what he had to do.

i did it during study hall she said as she strecthed purposely to show off her breast

ben answered the last to questions blindly and tossed his book into his bag your a cheater he said removing his pants

i know but i always cheat she said straddling his lap

well i dont mind as long as your wearing that when you do ben said nibbling roughly on her neck

she felt the bulge in his pants and quickly removed his boxers i love you she said kissing him again

love you to ben said as he pinned her to the coach and entered her slowly

she groaned at his slow pace and thrust her hips to try and make him speed up ben held her hips down with one of his hands and kept his pace damnit ben she said trying to make him go faster

ben picked is pace up and felt her pleasure at this amking him increase his speed even more

charmcaster thrust her hips to meet his thrust and felt herself and him where both near comeing

ben ben iam comeing she said as she felt herself releas and bens shortly after

i like this game ben panted as she snuggled into his chest and they drifted off to sleep

--

anther chapter down and another lemon scene told ya about that weird twist huh well that just the begining wai until you hear whats in next chapter


End file.
